bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Patrick espada
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to Beauty is so Solitary page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yyp (Talk) 13:30, 28 December 2009 Edits Hi. Just to explain why some of your edits here have been undone: *The information you added to Harribel's page was already there and contained a large amount of glitches (these are typically caused by holding the shift key while pressing the space bar). *On Mila-Rose's page, this is incorrect. If you truly believe that it is accurate, then please cite a reference for it. It was also poorly worded. *On Luppi's page, this I would consider as low level vandalism. It is wrong and against the Manual of Stlye. Do not add such things again. Please remember to add references for any information you add to the wiki and to check that the information is not already there. In regards to your summary of chapters 316 & 318, we welcome anyone willing to help improve the wiki by completing the summaries. However, please keep to these guidelines: *Do not write whole sentences in bold. *Do not add excessive ............ to the summaries. *Please check your work for errors using the preview option before saving. *Please use capital letters and the correct (Western) ordering for character's names (i.e. Gin Ichimaru instead of Ichimaru Gin), and if you are not sure of the correct spelling, check their articles and copy/paste the correct spelling. The Manual of Stlye is an excellent guide to how your edits should look. I do not want to put you off helping out, but please be more careful in future. By pointing these things out now, hopefully it will help you improve the quality of your edits in the future. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 12:26, December 29, 2009 (UTC)